A Kitten in the House
by Sansetto
Summary: Masaomi finds a kitten on his way home from school and Izaya isn't too pleased.


Izaya looked at a dripping-wet Masaomi. Rain poured heavily outside, so it was no mystery as to why the high school student was in such a state. The blonde grinned up at him.

"I'm home," he panted, showing he had more than likely sprinted all the way here. He slipped out of his shoes and dropped his sodden bag by the door. "It's really bad out there. But school wasn't so bad today. It was actually pretty fun." He caught a towel that Izaya tossed at him. "Sorry about getting your floor so wet."

Izaya smirked. "Please. It's witnessed worse. I'm just worried you'll catch a cold." The raven took the towel and began drying Masaomi's hair.

"Hey! I can do it myself!" protested the blonde.

"Oh please," snorted Izaya with an eye roll. "I've seen the way you dry yourself after a shower. It's a wonder you don't catch a cold every night." He looped the towel around the younger's neck and his lips turned up into another smirk. "Plus, I get to do this to you."

Masaomi moaned, as Izaya pulled him forward with the towel and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His back hit the wall and he slid to the ground. Izaya followed him and the began to trace patterns on the teenager's sides with his fingers. The blonde moaned into the kiss and arched his back, slightly.

Izaya wormed his hand up and under Masaomi's shirt and suddenly stopped. Confused he yanked the blonde's shirt up and was met with a bundle of tortoiseshell colored fur. He picked it up by it's scruff and saw it was a kitten. It was so small, so it had probably just opened its eyes.

Masaomi came back to his senses and smiled up at Izaya sheepishly. "I meant to tell you about her, but you distracted me." The teen stood and took the small feline into his arms. It mewed gently as he rubbed the towel over its slightly damp body. "I found her in the abandoned building near here. She was trapped between some beams, along with her dead mother. I buried the mother and brought this little thing home."

Izaya watched somewhat irritated as Masaomi stroked a spot of light brown fur that stuck out on the kitten's forehead. He snatched the kitten from Masaomi's grasp and held it at the scruff, causing the teenager to let out a cry of protest. The kitten mewed loudly as well.

"We can't keep a kitten, Kida," said Izaya, glaring at the kitten. "I'm returning it to the outside."

Masaomi clutched Izaya's jacket in a death grip. He looked at him with bright amber eyes. "Please don't," he begged. "I'll try to find it a home. If I can't find it a home in a month, I'll take it to the animal shelter."

Izaya let out an exasperated sighed and closed the door. "Make it a week and you have a deal."

Masaomi let out a sound of happiness and pecked Izaya on the cheek. "Thanks so much! I love you!" He grabbed the kitten and nuzzled it to his cheek. The kitten purred and nuzzled back.

Izaya sighed. _When did I become such a softie?_

**Day 1**

Izaya hummed as he felt something travel across his chest. A lazy smile traveled across his face. "Kida~" he purred, turning over. The thing that was traveling across his chest, thumped onto the bed and let out a meow of protest. Confused he peeked his eyes opened and saw the kitten just a little ways away. "I thought you were just a bad dream," he sighed irritatedly.

The kitten only blinked up at him with big dark brown eyes. It then mewed and turned away. It traveled across the bed and then jumped from the bed. Masaomi then walked in and let out a gasp. He hurried over to where the kitten had jumped and then fallen.

"Why didn't you keep her from jumping?" Masaomi asked, glaring at Izaya.

Izaya blinked. "Excuse me? Why should I had stopped it? I thought cats were suppose to always land on their feet?"

"It's a _she_. _She_ is still a kitten, so she doesn't have the full balance that an adult cat has." Masaomi placed the kitten back on the floor and climbed into the bed and under the covers.

Izaya watched as Masaomi closed his eyes. He stroked his fingers along the younger's cheek and saw an advantage. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll try to keep her from falling next time."

Masaomi hummed and turned over, as Izaya captured his lips in a kiss. Izaya's hands found their way to his boyfriend's sides and began to explore him. The blonde wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck and began to leave a trail of kisses that led up to Izaya's ear. He nipped at the lobe, causing Izaya to growl lowly.

The raven haired man trailed his hand down Masaomi's taut stomach and playfully pulled at the elastic band of the blonde's sweatpants. The blonde let out a little mewl of pleasure and arched against Izaya.

Izaya smirked and trailed his hand inside the blonde's pants. He gripped the blonde's half-hard erection and gave it a good pump. The blonde gave a long moan in appreciation. Izaya grinned, but it faltered once he felt a soft paw, paw at his arm.

The kitten had managed to scramble back onto the bed and set itself down next to them. He nudged the kitten away with his free hand, before returning to his earlier activity. He nipped at Masaomi's neck and left small love bites. The blonde arched against him, pulling him closer.

The kitten then rubbed itself against Izaya's arm, distracting the raven again. He gave the kitten a harsher nudge. In response the kitten gave a loud meow. This got Masaomi's attention and he sat up. The blonde pulled Izaya's hand out of his pants and got up.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked.

Masaomi pulled on a shirt and picked up the kitten. "She probably needs to go to the bathroom. You should have told me she was there. While we're out, I'll look for a home for her."

Izaya kept himself from sighing in agitation, until the blonde was out of the room. He then flopped down and drowned himself in a pool of self pity.

**Day 2**

Izaya watched as Masaomi played with the kitten on the floor of the living room. The blonde was on his stomach, holding a piece of string just out of the kitten's reach. Each time the kitten jumped for it, he would pull it away, leaving the kitten to only grasp at air. Right now Izaya wanted to kill the kitten. Masaomi was his!

"What do you think we should name her?"

Izaya leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "How about Stupid?"

"Izaya!"

"What? If you name it, you'll only get more attached to it and you won't be able to part with it."

Masaomi watched as the kitten tried to untangle itself from the string, he had dropped on it. "I think I'll name her Mew."

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" growled Izaya. _Though I hate to admit it, the name does suit it. It never shuts up..._

"Come on Izaya, don't you like animals?" asked the blonde.

"No I don't. I like humans."

Masaomi sighed and picked up the kitten. As he walked in front of Izaya, he thrust it into the information broker's face. "How can you not love animals? Look at her big brown eyes."

Izaya wrinkled his nose as the ball of fur twitched her nose and sneezed. He pushed it away. "Yeah, but they make a mess and I don't need to be replacing my carpet."

"The only carpet you have is this square that holds the furniture. The rest is hardwood, except for the bedroom and the bathroom has linoleum." Masaomi smiled down at the kitten, as he cradled it like a baby. He gave it a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about him. Izaya's just being a meanie head today."

Unable to watch this, Izaya stood. "I'm going out. Make sure to keep the door locked and I'll bring you back some dinner from Russian Sushi." He didn't even wait for a reply as he shut the door.

**Day 3**

"I'm going to kill that kitten!" shrieked Izaya, chasing after the kitten.

Masaomi tackled Izaya to the ground. "No! It's not her fault!" protested the blonde. "I forgot to take her out this morning. Blame me!"

Mew cowered under the couch, hissing and spitting as Izaya dragged himself over to the couch. He stuck his hand under the couch, only to recoil immediately, letting out a shout of pain.

"The damn thing bit me! It's going to die!"

Masaomi strengthened his hold on Izaya's waist. "No! Leave her alone! You scared her." The blonde got in between Izaya and the couch. "Shh," he said, soothing the kitten. "I'm not going to hurt you." Mew crawled out and into Masaomi's arms. "There you go."

Izaya reached for the kitten, but Masaomi jerked away. "Give me the cat, Kida," ordered the raven.

"No. Now since you wanted to kill Mew, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Izaya watched in dismay as Masaomi slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. He let out a loud groan of frustration and fury.

**Day 4**

"Please be nice to Mew while I'm away," said Masaomi, giving Izaya a kiss goodbye, as he slipped into his shoes. "I'll be home a little later, since I have to help clean the classroom today with Mikado."

"Alright, see you in a few hours," replied Izaya. When the door closed, Izaya let out a sigh and looked down at the kitten that sat beside him. It looked at him and meowed. "Don't you dare try to win me over with your cute looks. It won't work."

Mew just blinked her eyes at him.

"So..." The kitten still just looked at him. "How does Masaomi find entertainment out of you?" The kitten just blinked again. "Forget it!" This was obviously punishment for the other day. Izaya plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The raven lost himself in the program and began to doze off. The sound of scratching woke him back up and he looked down. The kitten was hanging on the couch with its back legs flailing midair, trying to find something to grip. Izaya enjoyed a slight moment of watching the kitten struggled, but then he thought of the condition his leather couch would be in if the kitten kept its claws engorged in the the material.

He scooped it up and placed it next to him. "I swear if you do your business on this couch, I _will_ throw you out, despite Masaomi and I's deal."

Mew just rubbed against his thigh and curled up next to him. Izaya just sighed and turned back to his show. In a few moments, he heard the sound of purring and looked down. Mew's eyes were shut tight in sleep. He turned back to the TV. After a little while, Izaya found himself falling asleep to the drone of the news and the rumbling coming from the kitten.

"Izaya! Mew! I'm home," called Masaomi coming through the door.

He walked into the living room and saw the TV as on. He looked on the couch and saw Izaya's head tipped back against the back of the couch, with his mouth slightly agape, letting out light snores. Mew was curled up next to his thigh, also asleep.

The blonde bent down and stroked Mew's head. The kitten woke up and yawned cutely. "See?" he whispered. "Izaya's not as bad as he seems." Mew looked at him, as if agreeing.

Taking advantage of the moment, Masaomi took out his phone and snapped a picture.

**Day 5**

Izaya watched as Mew followed Masaomi around everywhere. The blonde was currently preparing dinner and the kitten hadn't left him alone at all. For the last five days, the kitten had trailed after him like a lost duckling.

"Izaya, dinner's ready," called the blonde setting the table.

Izaya found himself feeling jealous again as Masaomi picked the kitten up and set it on his lap. Though he did have to admit that the look of complete adoration was cute. If only the look was directed at him!

Not being able to take it, Izaya finished his dinner in a hurry and grabbed his jacket. "I have work to do," he said, when Masaomi looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Uh... Okay, see ya when you get back."

"I might not be back until late, so don't wait up." Then he left.

When Izaya got back, he noticed the blonde asleep at the table. Mew laid curled up under the chair. The raven discarded his jacket on a hook and went over to Masaomi. Despite his earlier irritation, Izaya couldn't stay mad at the teenager.

Masaomi was just a normal human being. He was just reacting like any human would when they got a cute pet. So with that said, he brushed a few strands of hair out of Masaomi's face, causing the younger's eyes to flutter open.

"Hey," whispered Izaya. "I told you not to wait up. You'll catch a cold out here."

Masaomi rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "I felt bad about earlier, so I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry. For whatever I did."

Guilt pierced Izaya's heart. _He doesn't even know what he's apologizing for! It's not even his fault,_ thought Izaya. Out loud he said, "No it's fine. One of the jobs was kind of stressful. That's all."

The blonde seemed appeased by the answer and stood. "Well, let's go to bed."

**Day 6**

Izaya awoke the next day to pleasurable heat encasing his member. His eyes cracked open and saw a round shape underneath the covers bobbing up and down. He pushed back the covers to reveal Masaomi completely engrossed in his activity. This was absolutely the best sight that the information broker had awoken to yet.

Masaomi's whole body was flush with arousal and his lips were swollen, as if he had been kissed a hundred times. The raven also noticed that Masaomi's hand was around his own dick. It surely was a sight.

The information broker placed his hand on the top of the blonde's head, urging him to deep throat him. The teenager's eyes shot open and he looked up. Izaya smiled down at him and the blonde went back to his job. The raven moaned as Masaomi's throat opened up and took him in. It felt heavenly!

When the blonde's mouth came off, Izaya almost let out a groan of frustration, but he watched as Masaomi climbed into his lap and positioned himself over his dick and the frustration was gone.

Masaomi sunk down on Izaya's cock and let out a moan of pleasure. The warm heat encased Izaya in a blissful haze and he almost came then and there. He had been deprived for what seemed like forever and it felt good to finally be inside his lover after so long. Sure he was exaggerating slightly, but he didn't care.

He barely gave Masaomi time to adjust before he began thrusting into him. He wanted to make sure the blonde knew who he belonged to. He belonged to Izaya and Izaya only! Not some stupid feline! The raven let out a growl at the thought of the tortoiseshell kitten and thrust in so hard, it sent Masaomi onto his back. Izaya followed and lifted one leg to make himself higher, so he could thrust deeper.

Masaomi moaned as Izaya hit his sweet spot with dead accuracy and clung to him desperately. It felt so good and he couldn't help but moan the raven's name. He didn't think he would last very long.

Izaya could feel Masaomi tightening and knew the blonde was close. He grabbed his lover's penis and gave it a good few pumps, before white streams shot out and splattered all over their chests. A few thrusts later and Izaya came. He rolled to the side and pulled Masaomi to him.

"What was that about?" he asked the blonde.

"I noticed you were irritated, so I thought I should make it up to you. I really am sorry for whatever I did."

Izaya wanted to bang his head against a brick wall out of guilt. He couldn't tell Masaomi his real reason for being frustrated. It would sound childish! "I told you, it isn't your fault. But I thank you for the morning present. Normally I have to bribe you to suck me off." Izaya finished his statement off with an impish grin.

The blonde smiled. "You pervert." He sighed. "I'm just glad I get this moment with you. I've been so focused on Mew, I feel like we haven't spent any time together."

_He states the problem, but he can't connect the dots._ Izaya just smiled and nodded. "I've enjoyed it too."

Masaomi snuggled into Izaya's chest and they both dozed back off to sleep. Not knowing a certain kitten laid beside the door and purred contentedly, before it too settled in for a cat nap.

**Day 7**

Izaya came home to an overturned house. Masaomi was flipping almost everything over and cushions were thrown hazardously around the room in his frenzy. The coffee table was flipped on its side along with the end tables. Books from the bookshelves were also thrown to the ground in large piles.

As the blonde ran past him, he grabbed the hood of his hoodie. "What exactly are you doing?" Izaya watched as Masaomi collapsed to the ground in a fit of sniffles and quiet sobs. Alarmed, the raven fell to his knees and turned the blonde's face up towards him. "Kida what's wrong? Did something happen at school? Did someone hurt you?"

The teenager shook his head. "N-No," he sniffed. "I can't find M-Mew! I don't know where she is! I know the door was closed, but I don't know about the window. What if she jumped out the window?" Fresh tears poured form the blonde's eyes. "She's dead! She's dead!" he cried.

Izaya pulled the blonde into a tight embrace and petted his hair. "Shh. She's fine. I promise. Nothing bad should happen to her."

"How do you know?" snapped Masaomi. "What if a dog got her? Or what if she _did_ jump out the window? This was my last day with her!"

"I have a feeling," replied Izaya calmly. "Plus the windows are always shut."

Masaomi wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood. "I'll go prepare dinner."

_Oh boy,_ thought Izaya.

That night, Izaya held the blonde on the couch, until his teenage body fell asleep out of exhaustion. Even still though, the teenager let out whimpers and small cries in his dreams.

**Parting Day**

"Kida, wake up~" called Izaya in a singsong voice. "I have a present for you~"

The blonde rubbed his itchy red eyes as he sat up. "Wha?" he asked groggily, when he saw Izaya holding a box.

Izaya laughed. "Did you forget? It's your birthday today."

Masaomi let out a quiet "oh" and took the box. It felt slightly heavy and something moved inside. Curious, he ripped off the wrapping paper and tore off the top. Once he saw what was inside, his amber eyes filled with tears and his hand went to his mouth, as he pulled out the present with his free hand.

In Masaomi's arms, was Mew, with a beautiful black satin bow around her neck. She licked the blonde's cheek as if to say "Happy Birthday!"

"Izaya..."

Izaya smiled. "I'm sorry I put you through that, but I wanted it to be a surprise. The deal is off and she can stay forever."

Masaomi placed Mew on the couch and stood. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much. I don't think I could live without her."

"Hey you got me!" protested Izaya.

Masaomi laughed. "You'll always be my first priority, so don't get jealous. Mew just helps with keeping me company while you're away."

Izaya smirked. "So you miss me while I'm away?"

"Maybe~"

"You love me~" teased the raven. "Admit it~"

Masaomi shut the information broker up with a kiss. "Just get me to the bed room, before I walk out of this place and find someone else."

Izaya smirked and picked the blonde up bridal style. "As you wish my princess~"

Later that night, while Masaomi slept in bed, Izaya crept out into the living room. Mew looked up at him from her spot on the couch with glowing eyes. Her tiny tail twitched in hello.

"Let's get something straight here cat," whispered Izaya. "You can have Kida all to yourself when I'm away, but he's mine when we're together. You got that?"

In response, Mew hopped down of the couch and rubbed against Izaya's ankle.

The information broker picked her up and looked at her. "You are pretty cute, I'll give you that. So I guess you can stay. We'll have to get you a litter box though... A collar, food, a bowl for food and water... You're going to be expensive."

Mew just meowed in response as if saying, "Yep!"


End file.
